1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to semi-truck air conditioning systems, and more particularly, to a method and a kit for modifying the existing OEM air conditioning system of a semi-truck to equip the evaporator coil housing with a hinged access door that facilitates quick and easy cleaning of the evaporator coil.
2. Description of the Related Art
Although most semi-truck air conditioning systems include an intake air filter, typically small amounts of dust and fine particles still continually enter the system by either being sucked through the filter or through cracks or spaces between the filter and the air conditioning housing. Usually these dust and fine particles then accumulate on the outer surfaces of the evaporator coil, thereby reducing airflow through the system by as much as 35 percent. Additionally, as dust and fine particles collect on the evaporator coil, the coil presents an ideal location for mold and mildew to cultivate. Such mold and mildew, of course, contributes to foul and unhealthy air in the truck cab.
Typically, cleaning the evaporator coil requires both disassembly of portions of the air conditioning system by a qualified mechanic, and removal and replacement of the freon in the system. Thus, cleaning of the coil, which typically is required at least once a year under normal use, is costly.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,293,860 issued Sep. 25, 2001 to S. Kim teaches a motor vehicle passenger compartment air-cleaner that is installed onto existing OEM automobile ventilation and air conditioning systems to filter air passing through a dashboard outlet and into the passenger compartment. However, while this device does help prevent air contaminants from passing into the passenger compartment, it does nothing to facilitate the removal of debris from the evaporator coil or to alleviate the loss of airflow due to the accumulation on the coil.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus an air-conditioner coil access door kit and method of installation solving the aforementioned problems is desired.
The air conditioner coil access door kit and method of installation includes a kit having a template, a hinged access door, and double-sided adhesive tape. The method of installation includes steps of removing the trim, taping the template to the air box, using the template to cut a door opening in the air box, using the double-sided tape to install the door over the opening, and reinstalling the trim. The present invention also extends to an air condition coil housing having a hinged access door for easy cleaning of the evaporator coil contained therein made as original equipment for an automotive air conditioning system.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an air conditioner coil access door kit having a hinged access door and means for installing the hinged access door to an OEM air conditioning coil housing.
It is another object of the invention to provide quick and easy access to the evaporator coil in an OEM air conditioning coil housing thereby allowing for ease of cleaning the evaporator coil and reducing the cost associated with such cleaning.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a procedure for installing a hinged access door to an OEM air conditioning coil housing.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an air conditioning coil housing having a hinged access door allowing easy access to the evaporator coil.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.